Prize Exhibits
Paul and Barry discover that they have left their precious potato in the Museum of Vegetables and Jimmy wants to keep it. Plot The Chuckle Brothers are chucked out of the Rotherham Museum of Fruit & Vegetables, which they thought was a self-service restaurant. Jimmy castigates them for ruining the banana display and pillaging all the radishes. He then orders them to leave before he phones the police. At the bus stop, Paul and Barry notice that the world's rarest potato has fallen into their shopping bag and decide to take it back without being seen by the curator. Back at the museum, Jimmy has just answered a telephone call when his desk falls on the floor. Meanwhile, the Chuckle Brothers squeeze through a window and knock over a dummy of Sir Walter Raleigh so they put it back up right. Barry then reads "so the heart be right, 'tis no matter which way the heads light" which is what Sir Walter said before his execution. Paul replies "thank you very much and verily, I don't mind if I do" before appropriating Sir Walters bag of crisps and he leaves the room with Barry. Two minutes later, Jimmy enters the room with a leak and closes the window. The Chuckle Brothers, meanwhile, enter the potato lounge and find the Mash-o-Matic 900, a machine that mashes potatoes instantly. Paul explains that one puts a raw unpeeled spud and hot water inside the machine and that is how they get mashed potato. He then tells Barry that he needs to be highly skilled to operate the Mash-o-Matic 900. As Jimmy sits back at his desk, the brothers take their potato off the cushion and put the world's rarest spud on it, making the alarm go off. They succeed and hide behind the door as Jimmy comes in and they secretly walk out when Paul nicks a banana. They head downstairs and try to escape but the main doors are locked so Paul throws his banana peel and finds a window which is open and Barry endeavours to squeeze through it but he gets stuck. Meanwhile, a lady arrives in her Renault Clio and rings the doorbell, forcing Paul to make Barry hold the coat hanger and conceal himself in the cloakroom. Jimmy answers the door and addresses the lady as "Mrs. Plumrose" yet the lady blurts out that she is "Miss" Plumrose and they both go through to the foyer. Jimmy takes Miss Plumrose's coat, umbrella, camera and computer (which weighs a ton) and hopes that she will find his little museum very interesting. He then pledges that he can do much more if he is awarded some money but Miss Plumrose slips on the banana peel. Jimmy then explains to her that the banana peel is a Wingwood Iron's geest with unique markings which Miss Plumrose finds fascinating and they head upstairs. Then, Paul comes out of the cloakroom and apprises Barry that the coast is clear. In the potato lounge, Jimmy explains that the story of the fruit and vegetables is a long and illustrious one and questions whether it was William Shakespeare who once said "friends, Romans, countrymen, lend me your pairs" but Miss Plumrose says No. She then hears a window smash and Jimmy asks her to look at the life cycle of a mushy pea while he investigates. Downstairs, Jimmy discovers that someone has broken his window frame and goes outside. Paul comes out of the cloakroom, this time with Barry stuck in the broken window frame so they try another window. Upstairs, they meet Miss Plumrose and ask her if she would like a fruity snack but she declines the offer. The brothers then return to the potato lounge without being seen and Barry endeavours to get himself out of the window frame so Paul suggests he jog on the spot. In Sir Walter's room, Jimmy shows Miss Plumrose a dummy of Sir Walter Raleigh who invented the potato but Miss Plumrose objects that she doesn't like dummies at all so they move on to the only tins of pineapple chunks which were saved from the Titanic. He then notices a cracking in the ceiling and goes to investigate but Barry jogging on the spot causes the tins to fall on Miss Plumrose. Jimmy's shouting causes the Chuckle Brothers to leave the potato lounge and find a safer spot upstairs. Jimmy then goes into the potato lounge and sees what has happened so he carries on searching for the intruder. The Chuckle Brothers then head upstairs while a sack falls on the Mash-o-Matic 900, prompting Jimmy to check upstairs. In the spare room, Barry has managed to get out of the window frame and Paul ties a rope to the radiator so that they can escape through the top window but Miss Plumrose witnesses the rope. Paul tells Barry to get back in the room but Jimmy sees them and tries to get hold of them. As the Mash-o-Matic 900 gets clogged up, they see Miss Plumrose and Paul talks about the long and illustrious story of the fruit and vegetables as Jimmy finally gets hold of the brothers but he falls into a hamper while the Chuckle Brothers fall and smash a shed. Barry observes that he has left his bag containing his shopping and bus tickets in the cloakroom. Paul and Barry open the cloakroom to discover Miss Plumrose who asks them if they are going to show her around or not and shows them a cheque. She then gives them one last chance and tells them that she wants to see upstairs before she makes a decision. Paul declares that he will show Miss Plumrose around the museum while Barry fetches Jimmy who fell in the hamper. He then tells Miss Plumrose that he has prime knowledge of fruit and vegetables and takes her up to where the apples are. Meanwhile, Barry opens the door leading into the potato lounge and he nearly gets splatted with mash so he shuts it. Soon, Paul takes Miss Plumrose to the potato lounge and opens the door though Miss Plumrose gets splatted with mash. All the while, Barry finds Jimmy sleeping in the hamper and takes him downstairs. Paul comes to the highlight of Miss Plumrose's tour of the Rotherham Museum of Fruit & Vegetables, a dark room in which he states is where the staff grow tropical plants including exotic grapevines but Miss Plumrose reveals that it is actually a bathroom and she gets locked in it. Meanwhile, Barry lets the hamper roll down the stairs and into Sir Walter Raleigh's exhibition room. Miss Plumrose gets very irate with Paul and says that the place is the last museum on earth. They both go down to the room where Barry is concealing Jimmy who has just become Sir Walter Raleigh because his office was locked. Along with Paul, he stands in front him and Jimmy makes a yawning noise just as Miss Plumrose returns and asks what that noise was. Barry lies that he and Paul were yawning though Jimmy is thrilled to see Miss Plumrose again but Miss Plumrose is scared because the dummy has come to life and she confers the cheque to Paul and Barry and leaves. Jimmy then notices the Chuckle Brothers and orders them to get him out. When Barry hears that the Mash-o-Matic 900 is on its last legs, he and Paul flee the museum, leaving Jimmy to get out of the cabinet and take the cheque. Jimmy then looks at the ceiling, which collapses and mash falls on top of him and so does the world's rarest potato. Trivia * The Rotherham Museum of Fruit & Vegetables is actually set at Langleybury Mansion in Hertfordshire. Edited or Unedited? Category:Episodes Category:Series 13 Category:Episodes Written By Rory Clark Category:Episodes with Guest Appearances